Existing tablet counting and dispensing systems generally employ serial processes in which bulk drug is emptied into a device that counts the tablets directly into empty bottles or vials. Such devices generally include numerous, up to several hundred, containers for holding numerous types of drugs. Once the counter has emptied out all of the tablets of a container for a particular drug, a technician refills the container from bulk storage containers before the device begins counting again. As bulk drug is emptied into the counting device, spillage often occurs. Many existing tablet counting and dispensing systems, such as Baker cells, typically include rotating bowls that tend to grind on tablets causing excess dust. After some time, the resulting dust is sufficient to cause errors in counting to occur. Additionally, the system may need to be cleaned as many as four or more times per day in order to maintain the system and improve accuracy. Generally, if the system is not cleaned, one also has problems with cross-contamination. Furthermore, existing systems fail to provide a level of security that is as high as desired by most in the industry given the sensitive nature of pharmaceuticals and the possibility of tampering with tablets or capsules that end up on the shelf of the local drug store and/or into the hands of patients and/or households. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems of automated tablet dispensing that provide high security, controlled and reduced replenishment, efficiency, and ease of use.